Tsubasa Ozora
大空 翼 |image= Tsubasa_RS.png|JAP Tsubasa_Barca.png|BAR Tsubasa_WY.png|U20 Tsubasa_SaoPaulo.png|SAO Tsubasa_JY.png|U16 Tsubasa_Nankatsu.png|NAN |nationality=Japanese |birthday=July 28 |height=175 cm; 173 cm (BWY); 167 cm (BF, JBC); 145 cm (KD) |weight=64 kg; 59 kg (BWY); 55 kg (BF, JBC); 39 kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Midfielder Forward (KD) |other_names=Heaven-sent Child of Soccer Soccer Prodigy |relationships= Sanae Ozora (wife) Kodai Ozora (father) Natsuko Ozora (mother) Daichi (little brother) Two unborn babies (twin children) Roberto Hongo (mentor) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.1 "Soar toward the great sky!" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=FC Barcelona |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Japan national team |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=FC Barcelona B |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Japan Youth |past_level_4=Club |past_team_4=Sao Paulo FC |past_level_5=Club (Youth section) |past_team_5=Sao Paulo Youth |past_level_6=U-16 |past_team_6=Japan Jr. |past_level_7=Middle school |past_team_7=Nankatsu middle school |past_level_8=Elementary school |past_team_8=Nankatsu SC |past_level_9=Elementary school |past_team_9=Nankatsu elementary |past_level_10= |past_team_10= }} Tsubasa Ozora (大空 翼, ōzora tsubasa), commonly known as Tsubasa, is the main character of the Captain Tsubasa series. The series follows Tsubasa growth as a football (soccer) player as he faces several challenges and rivals, from elementary school to his professional career in FC Barcelona for La Liga. Description Tsubasa started as a forward during the Kids' Dream arc, but since then Tsubasa has always played as an offensive midfielder and gamemaker of the teams he has been playing as regular. Etymology His name translates to "Big Sky Wings". Tsubasa (翼) means "wing" and his surname "Ozora" (大空) means large sky. Most characters call him Tsubasa (his first name) because of the author's easiness to call him like that instead of Ozora. In a way, the Skywing Shot is greatly inspired by his name as Roberto's most powerful special shoot and last teaching for him. History Kids' Dream arc At the beginning of the series, a one-year-old Tsubasa had been miraculously saved by his soccer ball in a truck accident when he was barely able to walk. Tsubasa had held the ball in front of him which served as a cushion for most of the impact. The force of the bump blew him away, but he was able to right himself over again with the ball. A few years later, Tsubasa entered an elementary school. Here, he was alone and barely had any real friends. Since the school didn't have a soccer club, most of Tsubasa's schoolmates mocked and laughed at him and his passion for soccer. The only exception was Yayoi Aoba, who admired him for it.On the movie Europa Daikessen, there was a retelling on how Yayoi and Tsubasa met, since pre-school, where Tsubasa saved her and other girls from an angry dog by shooting the ball to him and later calming the dog, befriending both the animal as well as having a long-time friendship with Yayoi. This was told by Natsuko Ozora to Sanae Nakazawa and Manabu Okawa at the beginning of the movie. Tsubasa's family later move to the city of Nankatsu, where Nankatsu elementary school, a school with a soccer club, is located at. Immediately upon arrival, he set out to explore the new city, and arrived at the local soccer field, where Ryo Ishizaki and Genzo Wakabayashi were quarreling about the right to use the field. Knowing that help was needed, Ishizaki went so far as bringing even the middle school varsity teams to aid him. Ishizaki even brought middle schoolers to help since Nankatsu was crushed by Shutetsu in an earlier match. Seeing this, Wakabayashi said if one of the mid-schoolers score against him from outside of the penalty area, he and his team would leave the field. However, none of them managed to do that. Impressed with Shutetsu's genius goalkeeper, Tsubasa resolved to challenge him to a duel. After asking Ishizaki where Wakabayashi's house is, Tsubasa wrote a challenge on his soccer ball, then kicked the ball towards the direction of the mansion. The ball soared high and promptly landed into the hands of Wakabayashi, who was currently in the middle of a practice session with his personal coach/trainer Tatsuo Mikami. With confirmation from a mysterious man that the ball was kicked from the hill far-away, Wakabayashi and Mikami headed out to the soccer field. They encountered Ishizaki and Tsubasa on the street. Not believing that the small child going with Ishizaki could do such a shot, Wakabayashi kicked the ball towards Tsubasa. However Tsubasa easily kicked the ball straight upward. As the ball started to fall and Tsubasa prepared to return the ball, a bus passed by. Despite warnings from Ishizaki, Tsubasa proceeded with his shoot, making the ball go under the bus, right into Wakabayashi's arms. This is the beginning of a lifetime friendship and rivalry between the two of them. Genzo then challenged Tsubasa to dribble past the entire B-Team before taking a shot on him, and Tsubasa managed to pass the challenge despite wearing borrowed cleats as he only has a pair of running shoes. The mysterious man turned out to be Roberto Hongo, a former member of the Brazil national football team and a friend of Tsubasa's father. After observing the duel, Roberto was impressed with Tsubasa and became his mentor, he invaded and assisted for Tsubasa with a cross after the first header shot went off the corner after Genzo's save. Joining Nankatsu school's soccer team, Tsubasa first had a welcoming match, which is the reverse of the B-team game. He starts on defense by himself against the rest of the Nankatsu team. The team must stop Tsubasa from scoring for 5 minutes, and he cannot shoot from distance. Hours before the football match against Shutetsu, he won the 200m race while dribbling the football. Taro Misaki with whom he formed such a perfect combination that the two of them was called "The Golden Combi", and chief supporter Sanae Nakazawa who soon developed a crush on him. Chosen for the city's team in the national championship, Tsubasa and his friends face strong rivals such as Kojiro Hyuga, who will remain one of Tsubasa's strongest rivals in Japan, Ken Wakashimazu, Jun Misugi and Hikaru Matsuyama. Tsubasa eventually won against them to become the junior national tournament's champion, however he could not go to Brazil with Roberto, as the latter secretly left alone, not before leaving a book with his special notes in order to teach him how to polish his techniques in order to aim to become a pro soccer player. He was scouted to play for Toho Academy middle school as a playmaker, but he declined. Boys' Fight arc Two years later, Tsubasa, along with his old companions, already won the national middle school tournament twice. He was seeking to get a third consecutive championship (V3) in the next tournament. However, many of his old rivals were on his way to the title this time, especially Kojiro Hyuga, who was eager to win after two defeats against Tsubasa. In addition, there are also new talented players such as Shun Nitta, Makoto Soda, Hiroshi Jito and Mitsuru Sano. Their goal was to destroy Nankatsu's dream of getting a V3 and win the title for themselves. During the tournament, Tsubasa was seriously injured on his shoulder and leg. He dislocated his left shoulder after thwarting Tachibana Twins' Skylab Hurricane, and wrapped Masao up, so he won't land on his head, forcing him to take a medical leave. He managed to win against Jito's Hirado with his newly learned technique, the Drive Shoot, managing to tie the match 3-3 before wining with the help of Kisugi and Taki. In the match against Furano, he was able to keep up with all these injuries and manage to win against Matsuyama with a Miracle Drive Shot, thanks to his determination, he managed to lead his team to the finals, where Nankatsu and Toho faced each other for the title for the third time in a row. After extra time, none of the rivals was able to emerge as the winner, and the game ended with a 4-4 draw, with both teams declared as the winner. J Boys' Challenge arc As Tsubasa was injured during the national middle school tournament, he was unable to participate in All Japan's training camp. He was only able to join while All Japan were having a practice match against Hamburg, however Hyuga and Matsuyama didn't allow him to play, saying that it would be unfair for all the players that joined the training camp but weren't selected. Without Tsubasa, All Japan lost against Hamburg and Bremen Jr. Youth. After that, All Japan were supposed to have another match against Italy, however upon seeing All Japan's match against Bremen, Italy decided that Japan were not a worthy opponent to play against and boycotted the match. Angered by that, Tsubasa challenged Italy, got past all of them and then scored. Tsubasa was acknowledged after that and was allowed to play. All Japan won the 3 remaining practice matches, and Matsuyama decided to give the captain mark to Tsubasa, saying that Tsubasa is the one best suited for it. Against all odds, Tsubasa and All Japan defeated Italy and Argentina to advance to the knockout stage, and then France and West Germany to become champion. Later, Tsubasa went to Brazil for his dream. Battle of World Youth saga Prior to the World Youth arc, right before Tsubasa was about to leave Japan to go to Brazil, a boy named Shingo Aoi arrived at the airport to wish Tsubasa luck. Tsubasa remembered the "Number 12 of Nakahara", a team that Nankatsu faced before, and gave Aoi three coins (25 cents, 10 Franc, 100 yen), which the latter took as luck charms. Tsubasa, along with Pepe, a boy he meet during the selection test of Sao Paulo FC, got chosen into São Paulo's Youth team. Some time later, Tsubasa advanced to the top team. Tsubasa returned to Japan once after leaving for 3 years to play against Netherlands Youth. He went back to Brazil again soon after that, in order to compete against Santana and CR Flamengo. Even though Santana used superior techniques to Tsubasa during the match, his emotionless soccer was not able to defeat Tsubasa's soccer. Tsubasa returned to Japan for a second time right before the beginning of the World Youth's Asian preliminaries. However upon arriving at the training camp, Tsubasa learned a shocking truth that Japan's new coach, Minato Gamo, forced seven top players - Hyuga, Misaki, Soda, Jito, Nitta, and the Tachibana twins - to leave the team, Wakashimazu also left after a quarrel with the former coach Mikami about the regular goalkeeper position, and the remaining players were exhausted after Gamo's severe training. On the other hand, Jun Misugi was fully recovered to strengthen the defense (and able to do Tsubasa's Drive Shot) and even while Genzo Wakabayashi was heavily injured, he was substitute to Morisaki in the event that All Japan Youth was in serious trouble. Katagiri said that Tsubasa was the only one able to play a match then, however Tsubasa asked the ones who hadn't given up on their dreams to get up, which all of the players did right after that. During the first round of the Asian preliminaries, because all players except Tsubasa were covered in bruises as a result of the severe training, Japan faced some difficulties in the first two matches, even though they managed to win in the end. In the third match, however, they had to face a strong opponent, Thailand Youth. Japan managed to scored the first goal thanks to Misaki's video, but Thailand quickly dominated the match after that and scored four goals in return. Tsubasa even had to leave the field on a stretcher because of the play of Thailand's captain, Bunnag. However, thanks to Wakabayashi and the arrival of the new top player Shingo Aoi, and Tsubasa returning to the field, Japan reversed the score and advanced to the second round. At the end of the arc, Tsubasa asked Sanae to marry him and everyone from All Japan Youth, and also former comrades and friends attended the ceremony. Road to 2002 saga In this series, Tsubasa was seeking for a contract in Spain, as recommendation by his mentor Roberto, and he finally chose FC Barcelona, to which he successfully entered after completing a soccer exam with Barcelona defenders trio. Later on, we see him attempting to become a regular midfielder with the super star Rivaul. In this arc, we see still fighting in the finals of "La Liga" in Spain against Real Madrid CF and Natureza his eternal rival. Golden-23 saga Tsubasa does not appear in this saga as a main character, since while U-22 Japan is playing in the qualifier phase, Tsubasa was playing for FC Barcelona in order to obtain the cup for "La Liga" in Spain. Overseas Fierce Fights saga Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga arc In this arc, Tsubasa is still playing the final matches to obtain the cup for "La Liga" in Spain. Rising Sun Arc To be updated as series progresses. Techniques and Abilities Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Misaki Genzo (KD).png|Tsubasa, Misaki & Genzo Tsubasa Sao Paulo (BWY).jpg|In São Paulo FC 11805125.jpeg|Japan Youth Tsubasa En La Liga debut promo.jpg|Barcelona Golden Dream.png|Barcelona 2nd home kit Uomo x Captain Tsubasa for aniary.png|Uomo x C.Tsubasa for aniary Schneider Tsubasa ch59 (RS) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Schneider Ishizaki Tsubasa Misaki ch59 (RS) 2.jpg|Rising Sun |-|1983= Tsubasa_little.jpg|Tsubasa at a very young age, with his best friend Tsubasa ozora orig.jpg|Tsubasa Tsubasa NSC (CT) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC Shimizu_(CT)_2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Shimizu Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_(CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa Tsubasa - Heel Lift (CT).jpg|Heel Lift Tsubasa Heel Lift (CT) 1.jpg Tsubasa Heel Lift (CT) 2.jpg Roberto Heel Lift.jpg|Heel Lift (Flash-back) |-|1983 (2)= Tsubasa Nankatsu MS (CT).jpg|Junior high Tsubasa Nankatsu MS (CT) 2.jpg|Junior high Tsubasa ch105 (1983).jpg|Tsubasa's recovery Tsubasa_1st_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Drive Shot Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot vs Furano.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Miracle Drive Shot (CT).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Tsubasa ep124 (1983).jpg|Tsubasa as Defensive MF Morisaki Tsubasa ep124 (1983) 2.jpg Morisaki Tsubasa ep124 (1983) 1.jpg Tiger Tackle vs Drive Shoot.jpg|Tsubasa facing Hyuga Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga champions |-|SCT, film= Nankatsu (SCT).jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu (SCT) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Toho Academy Kojiro Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Tsubasa Misugi ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Matsuyama accepting Tsubasa as captain Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 3.jpg Tsubasa Amoro ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|Running Volley Kojiro Tsubasa ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Combi Kojiro Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Twin Shot Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Film 2 Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead (Film 2) Tsubasa Drive Shot (Film3) 1.jpg|Drive Shot (Film 3) Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Team Blue & Team Beige Tsubasa Drive Shot (Movie 4).jpg|Drive Shot (Film 4) Tsubasa Genzo (film 5).jpg|Genzo & Tsubasa (Film 5) |-|J= Iraq national football team (J).png|Tsubasa vs Iraq Tsubasa Drive Shot ep1 (J).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Twin Shot ep29 (J) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Tsubasa_Training_Drive_Shoot_2.jpg|Drive Shot Tsubasa - Nankatsu (CTJ) away colors.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Tsubasa - Away Jersey (CTJ) 2.jpg Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 (CTJ Game).jpg|16th National middle school tournament Gino Hernandez ep35 (J).png|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Tsubasa Drive Shot (CTJ).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot vs Gino Golden Gombi vs Hernandez.jpg|Golden Combi vs Gino Hernandez Sao Pas FC (J).jpg|In Sao Pas FC Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's through pass Flying Drive Shot ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Flying Drive Shot Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 10.jpg|Ganmen Block Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 8.jpg|Tsubasa's interception Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa vs Leo Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 12.jpg|Sao Pas FC cheering Japan Youth (J) 2.jpg|Japan Youth Tsubasa Flying Drive Shoot.jpg|Flying Drive Shot Tsubasa - Flying Drive Pass (CTJ).jpg|Flying Drive Pass Aoi and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Jumping Volley Twin Shot Tsubasa Japan (J).jpg|Japan Youth Sao Pas vs Tsubasa (PSX).jpg|Jorginho & Tsubasa |-|2001= Tsubasa_kid-adult_version.png|Tsubasa kid and adult versions Tsubasa (Drive Shoot) vs Hernandez.jpg|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (2001).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Tsubasa Sao Paulo (2001).jpg|Sao Paulo FC SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Rivaulvstsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa vs Rivaul Santana Tsubasa La Liga (2001) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana Santana Tsubasa La Liga (2001).jpg Tsubasa ep52 (2001) 1.jpg Tsubasa England OP (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs England Tsubasa England OP (2001) 2.jpg Tsubasa England OP (2001) 3.jpg Tsubasa England OP (2001) 4.jpg|Tsubasa scores against England |-|2018= Tsubasa ep21 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa recovered Tsubasa Misugi ep21 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa vs Misugi Ryo Misaki Tsubasa ep26 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep28 (2018) 1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Tsubasa S2 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa Drive Shot S2 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep29 (2018) 0.jpg|With Nankatsu away jersey Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Offside trap Roberto Tsubasa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Roberto's teachings Nitta Tsubasa ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hayabusa Nitta Tsubasa ep30 (2018) 2.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep35 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Soda |-|Artwork= TsubasaJUS.png|Tsubasa All Japan Jr. Youth from Jump Ultimate Stars tsu 1.PNG|Silver card - Jr. Youth - Tsukurou Dream Team International Jr tournament (DT) 1.png|J Boys' Challenge arc Tsubasa Japan (DT).png|Japan |-|Manga= Tsubasa long shot (KD).jpg|Doing his long shot Kids Dream ch48 (CT) 1.jpg|Japan's Golden Age Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot (Ch 82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shoot (Ch 113).jpg|Training with pros. Tsubasa (JBC) 2.png|Tsubasa's epilogue in the original manga Radunga Tsubasa ch83 (RT) 1.png|Radunga & Tsubasa Tsubasa ch8 (BWY).jpg|In São Paulo FC 184-185_copy.jpg|Tsubasa proposed to Sanae Tsubasa_wedding.jpg|Tsubasa & Sanae's wedding party Tsubasa Fersio Torres ch74 (G23) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Atletico Madrid Tsubasa and Rivaul - Super Long Twin Shot.jpg|Barcelona Golden Combi Overseas Tsubasa ch18 (G23) 1.jpg|FC Barcelona 2006-7 home kit |-|Videogames= Tsubasa Santana (PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) Drive Tiger Twin Shot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot All_Japan_Youth_(DT).jpg|All Japan Youth (DT) Trivia *His name, like most of the characters, was altered in Latin American and Brazilian dub. He's called Oliver Atom (Atton)/Tsubasa in the Latin American/Brazilian version of Captain Tsubasa J and Oliver Tsubasa Ozora (a mix of his original and adapted name) in Road to 2002's Brazilian dub. He's known as Oliver "Holly" Hutton/Atom in some European dubs, and Majed in the Arabic dub. In the Cantonese dub, he is known as Andy Dai Zhiwei 戴志偉, named after former Hong Kong actor. The Chinese name for Mandarin Chinese dub is the same as Japanese. *In the 2018 remake, he started as a centre-back against Shutetsu in the Inter-school game. *So far, Tsubasa had lost only one game in his life, the opening game of the 6th Yomiuri Land tournament against Meiwa FC. Meiwa won 7:6 in a last second decisive shot from Takeshi. ** All of Tsubasa's other games ended in victories or draws: Nankatsu elementary 2:2 against Shutetsu; U-13 Japan 2:2 against U-13 West Germany; or Nankatsu 4:4 against Toho. * Since Tsubasa had learnt Portuguese thanks to his Brazilian language teacher, Carlos (mentioned on the first episode of Boys' Fight arc), he can understand both Portuguese and Spanish, as shown in his first meeting with Juan Diaz. Notes External links * at Wikipedia * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Tsubasa Ohzora ja:大空翼 es:Oliver Atom Category:Attacking midfielders Category:Defensive midfielders Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Spanish league Category:Players of Brazilian league